Waitress
by emeralgreenlove
Summary: Max is an 18 year old who's working her butt off to pay for her family's and baby's expenses. She meets Fang working as a waitress and he starts coming to the restaurant more&more often.Finally he asks her on a date.Things will stand in their way.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Big Tip

**Waitress**

**Chapter One: Big Tip**

**Hey! It's me again! I know that with all of my other stories I really shouldn't be posting another one, but I'm SUPER depressed and need to get my mind off the issue. I hope you like this! :) **

**Disclaimer: Like in all of my other stories, I'm only going to say this once- I own nothing but the **_**original**___**plot of this story. Maximum and the other characters in the **_**Maximum Ride **_**series are the "property" of James Patterson. **

-.-

There he was, here again. This time alone. He had been coming here for a while. He looked around and stopped when his eyes settled on me. He raised his hand and signaled me to come over.

I took a notepad and a pen from the counter and stood up from my stool. I flattened the wrinkles on my apron and made sure to keep my blonde and brown out of my face. I walked over to his table with a small smile. Courtesy is a must if you're a waitress and want to keep your job. I just hope it didn't look too fake.

My name's Maximum-Max-Ride. I'm eighteen years old and currently waiting tables to cover all the expenses my baby, my family and me need to cover.

"Hello. I'm going to be your waitress for the night. Are you ready to order?" I cheerfully said and took the pad and paper from my apron.

"What's your name?" he asked.

I pointed at my name tag that said MAX.

"Oh," he said and blinked. "I just thought . . . never mind. Is it short for Maxine?"

"Actually, it's short for Maximum." I glanced at the seat beside him." Is red-head coming?"

A moment passed in silence as he thought about it.

"She won't be coming here for a while. At least not with me." He paused. "We broke up."

I blinked and looked down. I didn't usually get this kind of comments from my customers.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked in a duh tone. "I'm not."

This guy strike me (in that moment) as a jerk. I glanced uncomfortably over my shoulder. The clock was ticking and my time here was drawing closer - and he still hadn't ordered.

"Listen, I really don't..." I stopped to choose my words carefully. "I'm not here to play psychologist. I'm here to take your order. I don't know about you, but I have a family to take care of at home. Are you going to order or not?" As much as I tried to not sound rude, I did by the end of it anyways.

I admit, he does have that whole dark bad boy thing that makes some boys attractive, but he seem . . . I don't know. When he said that he broke up with his girlfriend he seem kind of happy. Maybe she was a bad person, somehow I didn't think that was it. Usually the guy's all cute and nice and the next second you're crying over that boy that seemed so nice. I really shouldn't judge though. It's not my place.

"I want a medium rare hamburger."

"Okay. Would you like any fries or drinks with that?" Yep, that's me. The ever so nice waitress. Yeah, right.

"Sure. How about some diet coke?"

I jot it down on the notepad.

"Would you like anything else?"

He shook his head "no."

"Okay." I repeated his order aloud to make sure that I got everything right.

I went back to the counter and gave the chef the order and did all the other usual stuff waitresses do.

It was the end of my shift when I spoke to _him_ again.

"How can I help you?" I said.

"Can you get me that paper that tells me how much I have to pay please?"

"Sure."

I went back and got the total.

"Here you go." I handed it to him.

He got his wallet out and quickly counted a couple of bills. He gave them to me and signed the paper.

I counted the money. There was too much extra. Even if it was a tip.

He got up and was about to walk away when I said, "You overpaid."

He turned around. "I know. Keep it. You seem like a nice girl."

And then he walked out. Just like that. He didn't say anything else, he didn't even glance back. How could someone do that? Just give you twenty-five dollars in tip and say "you seem like a nice girl" without even knowing you, and on top of that, he walks out.

Chill, Max. It's not the end of the world.

I glanced down at his signature on the paper. Nick Raven. Mystery Guy finally has a proper name. Now I didn't have to think of him as that or think of him as the guy that people seem to call "Fang."

-.-

**A/N: I know that was a little short and didn't have much action, but I promise that the next chapter will probably be longer and with more action. I just thought of this story and I really have no idea where it's going. I need the readers' help. Also, if you have a better idea for the title, tell me! If you PM me, I won't be able to know about it so if you want to tell me something, review. Or send me and e-mail at wasauskyrocketmail dot(.) com . Please submit ideas. I will give you credit if I use them. **

**Review.**

**XOXO,**

**Emeralgreenlove**


	2. Chapter 2 Date

**Waitress**

**Chapter two: Date**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed it means a lot to me, here's your next chapter. (I just got my internet back so I'm not one-hundred percent sure I'll be able to update in a while.**

**Enjoy! **

Over the next month or so, Nick Raven (aka Fang) and I became close friends. Not in the usual you're-my-best-friend-in-the-whole-entire-world-and- I-can-tell-you-every-single-secret-I-have way, but in a complicated to explain way. For most of the time I evaded his questions about my personal life. So for the most time we talked about him and his life and simple things that we had in common or disagreed upon. It was nice to have someone like that to talk to at work, someone who doesn't know anything about my past.

Nick has come here so much, last week I made a joke about how this is practically his house.

The staff at the restaurant says that he's come here a couple of times during the morning and afternoon, apparently looking for me. Martha, a friend that's around her thirties, said that Nick even asked for me and after she told him that I didn't work here in the day, he only comes here at night.

Two weeks ago, I admitted to myself that I really, truly enjoy his company and since then, I stayed a little longer after work so that we could speak in a more free way. I don't know how to explain that, but you know how when you're constantly getting pressured to do something-in this case, wait Nick's table and hurry up when your speaking to him-you get really frustrated and if you're rushed often you start not liking to do it? That's what it felt a bit like. Like sardine packed tightly in a can with little water... wait. Sorry that doesn't make much sense, but at least now you get a bit of a feel with what I've been dealing with lately at work.

Now, back to the present.

"You know, I'm going to be here for a while." I nodded at the mop and bucket.

"That's alright with me," he said and started drumming his fingers on the table in front of him, making a steady beat.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm going to be staying until eleven cuz I need to clean this whole place up."

"I'm not going anywhere, unless my presence bothers you. I don't have a curfew either."

As he was talking I could feel a smile forming.

"Alright, Nick, how old are you anyway?"

I started mopping from the end of the room, the side that was closest to Nick.

"First of all, stop calling me 'Nick'. I'm not Nick." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "My name's Fang. That's what everyone calls me. Second of all, I'm not saying how old I am. How old are you?"

I shook my head and kept on mopping the dirty floor.

"If _you're_ not telling _me _your age why should I give you mine? I could probably be your older or younger sister since you look about my age. But then again, all I'm going to say is that I might be in my teens or I might be closer to what comes after. Anywhere from thirteen to twenty-five is fair game."

He closed his eyes in concentration and started muttering to himself.

"Can't be anywhere from thirteen to sixteen...No, wait she could be sixteen. You don't have a body like that in your early teens, but that's around the time some girls really start being noticed because of their figures..." And on and on. I tuned out the rest, thinking about the song I'd sang to my baby this morning.

"Max. Max!"

I shook my head as a way of shaking myself of off my daze.

"Yes?"

"I think I got your age. Nineteen or twenty."

I shook my head again.

"Not telling you," I said in a sing-song voice.

I said that and he started shooting off ages like crazy. He even went as far as thirteen and thirty. I just shook my head and laughed softly.

When Martha called me I thought that I was just going to kneel and die if she said something about me not working hard enough. Please let it be another thing. I need all the money I can get my hands on. Please don't reduce my payment.

"Max. Go. Get out of here," Martha said.

"What? You know I need the money." That came out as a whine.

"Not go forever, silly. I meant Prince Charming's waiting, don't make him wait much longer, 'cuz if you do, he'll go and you'll regret it." We both glanced back at Nick.

"Who said I wanted that?" I said this without thinking and instantly regretted it, but it was the truth.

"Honey, I know you've had bad experiences with Dylan and Sam and the rest, but when life gives you another opportunity in love, you take it. And he's obviously interested in you."

"But he doesn't know anything about me. About the REAL me. He doesn't know I have a baby, he doesn't know if I'm high school or not. Hell, he's been trying to get my age for the last hour. And he doesn't really know anything about _me_."

She shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"Max, honey, that's bullshit. If he's The One than he'll eventually learn, but you have to give him a chance. Okay?"

"Alright, but what about my job? I'm suppose to leave at eleven and it's only about to be ten. You more than anyone know I need the money. What about that, huh? Ni-I mean, _Fang, _ain't going to maintain me and my family."

Martha rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by my stubbornness.

"You said his parents were rich compared to your family... Anyhow, I'm done and I can't leave till twelve, so I might as well make myself useful."

"But-" I started again.

"No more buts Ms. Ride. No more. Now go and change."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Martha."

"You're welcome. Now give me your punch card. I'll leave it at your house tomorrow. By the way, text me your address."

* * *

><p>I glanced at myself in the mirror and cringed. Nick- No wait, Fang. Get used to it Max. Okay, so back to what I was thinking. Fang has seen me before in old jeans and a tee. No need to be nervous. No need to be nervous.<p>

I stuffed my uniform in my locker and grabbed my purse.

Martha was talking to Fang, when she saw me she stood up from where she was sitting at the opposite side of Fang. He also got up and walked me out of the restaurant silently.

"So you're eighteen."

I snapped out of my thoughts, stopped walking and looked up at him with surprise.

Then shook my head and started walking again. When I got to my car, I leaned on-ugh I keep forgetting it's name. It's what you put up in the front of the car.

"Martha told you didn't she?"

He nodded, a small smile in his pink lips. He had a sparkle in his eye. Mischief, maybe.

"Among other things..." he trailed off suggestively.

I tried to look chalant, but the truth was that it was eating me up inside and I just had to voice it.

"What else did she say?"

"Not much. How dedicated to your job you are. Even though you're not the best student you like to learn. She said some things about your family. Something like you and your family were going through economic trouble and I shouldn't distract you much."

I nodded slowly along, thoughtfully.

"You know, my parents could probably help you out with money problems. My father has his own business. We would pay you better."

I shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks. I've been working in this restaurant since I was fifteen."

"You should really think about it. I mean, won't your parents, siblings and you be better off? Your mom and dad will be happier cuz they won't have to work as hard."

I looked away.

"My dad's dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah. If I said yes to your offer, I'm not saying I will, but let's say I take it. What will I work as and just how much more will I make an hour?"

"You'd make twice, thrice or even five or six times what you know make now. And you'd probably be a maid in my house." Then in a quieter tone he said, "Until I make you my wife, that is. By the way, I meant to ask earlier: would you like to go out with me?"

It was hard to think with him looking at me like that. And did he just said what I think he said? Until he makes me his wife? I though it through, but at the end all that came out was, "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight. Your co-worker told me you need some excitement in your life."

"Sadly that's true."

"So is that a yes?"

"Not a yes nor a no. Just a maybe. Where would you take me?"

"I don't know. Wherever you want to go."

"I haven't been in a date for a while..."

"How about we go to the mall? It's open till midnight or later and then we can go to a restaurant that's opened twenty-four seven."

"Alright I'll go out with you, but first I need to go home for a quick stop. Did Martha said anything else about my family?" I couldn't help but be curious and hope that Martha hadn't told him about my baby.

He got a thinking expression on his face.

"She said a lot of things about you. She seems to have a lot of respect for you... You're the eldest in your family." I nodded. "You're mother is a really nice person." I nodded again. "And you have a lot of little siblings that you're attached to, especially your two youngest siblings, a girl and a baby."

I was about to nod when the full meaning of the sentence sinked in. My throat felt like it was closing up for a second.

"Okay then, where should we meet?"

"Meet? How do I know you're not going to bail on me? I don't even have your cell number. I'll just follow you."

I smiled a small smile. "If I was going to bail on you I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place, dummy. I don't mind if you follow my car, unless you're like a stalker or a rapist or something. You still haven't told me how old you are, for all I know I could be arrested for going out with you." I smiled again, this time in amusement.

"I'm about to turn eighteen myself in a few months. I'm not any of the things that you said. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I parked outside my apartment and turned off the car. I took the keys from the ignition and met the sight of Fang's shadow walking towards me. As he approached me, the nerves in my stomach tightened. He was going to meet my family, an important part of me and a life that he knows almost nothing about. I walked and met him halfway.<p>

"Where do you live? In which building?" he asked.

I pointed at one that was four buildings away.

"Listen, I have to tell you a couple of things before we go there. First off, I'm part Mexican and I don't know if you're okay with that. Secondly, my apartment is tiny and messy and cramped and sometimes a hellhole." I watched his face for emotion but there was none, just his eyes looking down at me. "And...thirdly...you remember the two little kids you mentioned earlier?" He nodded. "Well...goodness this is awkward, I don't know how to phrase it." Those dark eyes were still staring at me. I took a deep breath and blurted out in a whisper, "One of them's not my sibling; it's my child."

I waited for his reaction attentively, waiting to be judged, like I'd been before.

"I'm sorry," he said. I knew it! He's going to back down like everyone else. Curse men and their stupid, wimpy manners

What he said next was a relief-sort of. "I didn't hear what you said. Can you repeat it?"

My breath caught in my throat. Goodness gracious help me out.

"I said that I don't have a baby sibling. But I do have my own baby..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh! Cliffhanger. <strong>

**I'm kind of a little indecisive of what the gender of Max's baby is going to be, I'm kind of leaning towards one gender, but I still wanna have your opinion. Boy or girl? Names are a must too!**

**What's Fang going to say? How's he going to react? If you guess anywhere close to his reaction then I'll reward you by having your character in my story. Or reviewing your story or something. Please review with your guesses, it'll be fun seeing which one of you will come the closest to guessing what's really going to happen.**

**If you have any ideas for the story, any of my other stories, or if you'd like me to write a story for you (something that popped into your mind and you would love to write but you don't have the time or energy to actually get down to writing it.)**

**I need 8-10 reviews.**

**Vote!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet My Crazy Family

**Waitress**

**Chapter Three: Meet My Crazy Family**

My breath caught in my throat. Goodness gracious help me out.

"I said that I don't have a baby sibling. But I do have my own baby..."

His face was cold for a second, but just as soon it went away and a small smile replaced it.

My heart slowed down a bit at the gesture, but it didn't completely calm my hearts down.

"You're ... you're okay with it? You're not mad? You're not scared? 'Cuz if you are, you can just run to your bike and go home and we can forget about this. It's better that if you do it you do it now instead of the future."

"Just because you have a kid doesn't mean that I'm going to run out on you with my tail between my legs. I'd really like to get to know you. Trust me, I mean it." He paused for a moment. "Besides, if my mother and sister ever found out they would whip my behind and bug me about it for months."

After a few minutes of awkward silence between us, letting it all sink, Fang laughed a nervous, awkward laugh I'd never heard before and didn't really go with his looks or personality.

He stepped forward, getting a little closer to me. He raised his arm to my face and tucked a lock of hair on top of my ear. I closed my eyes and for that brief second remembered that this was how my first boyfriend had treated me, and it was like it was my first love all over again. Of course that having your own kid and working wasn't something I did back then, but the butterflies fluttered in an endless pit in my stomach, that warm feeling was spreading inside of me, and like it or not, nervousness and all, I couldn't change it.

When I opened my eyes his face was closer than I remembered it being. He leaned forward (I admit thinking that he was going to kiss me and having excitement run through my body) and dropped a kiss on my cheek. A tiny little kiss on the cheek that made me feel like I was going to jump out of my body.

"Come on, we won't be able to get to the mall in time."

He reached for my hand and started walking.

"You have a sister?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do. She's the family baby. Well, not so much now that she's a teenager."

"How old is she?"

"She's fourteen."

"Cool. I have a fifteen year old sister."

We were in front of the beige colored building that was my apartment.

I let go of his hand, searched for my keys and opened the door.

"We live in the second floor."

I started up the stairs with Fang following closely behind.

When we got to the second floor to apartment b, I knocked once in the door and keyed my way in.

"Hi, sweetheart," Mom said, poking her head from the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom. This is my friend, Nick Raven."

Mom smiled and cleaned her hands in her jeans and got out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Nick. Nice to meet you. I'm Valencia Martinez. Please call me Dr. M though."

"Call me Fang, Dr. M."

"Um, Mom, remember what I told you on the phone? I'm going to go change."

I went to my room, expecting to see people in my room but there was no one. I quickly changed into a blouse I'd hardly worn before. It was dark blue, with those puffy sleeves, white buttons that came down to a little lower than my waist. It had a round neckline that went down to the top of my breasts. My pants were also dark blue, they were tight on me, not uncomfortably thigh but just skinny-jeans tight. Thank gosh Ella and I are about the same size. I took things out of my purse and went to the room next door, Angel's and Gazzy's room.

There wasn't anyone there either, which meant that they were all in the living room.

I went there next and found all the kids there.

Ella was standing next to Mom, Angel and Gazzy were sitting down, and my daughter was standing by Fang's legs, with him looking curiously down at her.

I went over to them and picked her up.

"Hi, Max!" an over-zealous Angel said.

"Hi, Ange," I said.

"Sorry about her," I said to Fang and nodded at Alex.

"Hi, mommy," she whispered into my neck.

"Hi, baby. Mom, what is she still doing up? It's past her bed time."

"After you left she went to sleep and slept like five hours."

I sighed.

"Fang, the girl next to Mom is Ella. The younger kids on the couch are Angel and Gazzy," Mom gave me a stern look and Fang raised an eyebrow. "Otherwise known as Zephyr. And my daughter's name is Alexa-"

"Puincess," Alex said.

I sighed softly.

"And this is princess Alexa Anastasia. Or Alex."

I hadn't noticed before but Alex was staring intently at Fang. I think it was curiously, but it made me feel uneasy.

"Can I?" Fang said, nodding to Alex.

I glanced down at Alex. "You want to?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"May I sit down?" Fang said.

"Of course how rude of me." Mom said. "Sit sit," she ushered him. "Please excuse the mess."

He sat down and I went to sit down Alex on his lap.

**Hey peoples! I hope you liked this episode. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and thanks for all your ideas and stuff, keep it up. Sorry to ya'll who wanted a boy and thanks to the reviewers who suggested "Alex" and "Anna."**

**WhatIsLove(Anonymous reviewer) : You'll see who her father is in the future...**

**lisalou (Anonymous reviewer) : 1) Yes my e-mail is real. 2) Thanks for the idea. 3) Thank you so much! The compliment means the WORLD to me ;)).**

**The person who came closest to guessing his reaction is ... *drum roll*... **_**lilianneherondale, **_**who said that maybe he'd be a little surprise but he'd still want to go out with her. If you want your prize, please contact me.**

**I need 10-12 reviews.**

**REVIEW! **

**XOXO,**

**emeralgreenlove.**


	4. Chapter 4 I'll Pay For You

Waitress

Chapter 4

Last on Waitress:

"And this is princess Alexa Anastasia. Or Alex."

I hadn't noticed before but Alex was staring intently at Fang. I think it was curiously, but it made me feel uneasy.

"Can I?" Fang said, nodding to Alex.

I glanced down at Alex. "You want to?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"May I sit down?" Fang said.

"Of course, how rude of me." Mom said. "Sit sit," she ushered him. "Please excuse the mess."

He sat down and I went to sit down Alex on his lap.

I got the kids to leave Fang alone so that we could. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me as I kissed Alex's forehead.

XxX

I stared at the dark blue and purple dress on the window at a child's shop. As soon as I walked by it, I could see it on my daughter's body. I've never been one who's big on fashion, but I absolutely fell in love with it.

I tugged on Fang's arm to get his attention. He had been glancing around at the different stores, but now I had his attention.

I nodded at the store.

"I wanna see something there. Let's go."

He took my hand in his and intertwined my fingers in his as he took the lead and led me through the store until we found the dress. I took one look at the price tag and knew it was way out of my budget.

I took it off the rack and looked at it again. I turned it over in my hands and made mental calculations on what we could cut back to be able to afford this. Every time I thought I found a way to get the dress for my baby and be able to help my family out at the same time, I quickly found a loophole and the whole plan came crumbling down.

At last I made my mind up, gave one last look at the dress and said quietly, "Let's go."

I started walking, assuming Fang was right behind me.

"Wait up, wait up," Fang said and pulled me back by my arm.

I twisted my upper body to be able to look at him.

"What is it, Nick?" I asked, a little agitated. I was trying to get away from the store as soon as possible so the temptation would get me and I wouldn't do something I would regret.

"You want it, don't you?" he looked at the dress.

I looked at anywhere but him. Money problems are definitely something you don't bring up in a first date.

I looked up from beneath my lashes at Fang, then snuck a sideways glance at the dress. It was the last one on Alexa Anastasia's size.

"Come on, let's get it!" he said with enthusiasm (? **MPHk1**) in his voice.

He took the dress of the rack and headed to the cash register.

"But I don't have the money for it!"

"Doesn't matter," he said in his quiet way and reached for my hand. I glared at it for a second, then took it.

XxX

I know this is super short, but I've run out of ideas. Please PM me or review with them (ideas). Otherwise it'll take me like a million years to update.

Everyone say thanks to MPHKNOWS because without her I would be able to update.

MPHKnows I know your reading, thank you :).

**MPHknows: Aw… Yo'welcome. (That's seriously how I say it) Anyway-**

**MPHk1: I know, enthusiastic + Fang= strange, but fits… slightly**

**IDEA! **

For the last chapter I got about 24 reviews so my goal is see high.

Here's your goal: anywhere between 25-30.

Review I you want the next chapter to come out sooner and remember about ideas.

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove

P.S. I wouldn't really mind if you checked out and reviewed my other stories.

Half of them are on Maximum Ride. Just so you know...


	5. Chapter 5 Zoo Date

Waitress

Chapter Five: Zoo Date

Hey guys! I forgot but last chapter was called 'Date'. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm just not as excited about this story as I used to be. I was pretty disappointed that the last chapter got only four reviews. Please drop off suggestions for this story in my inbox or in reviews, cuz to be honest with you I don't know exactly where I'm going after this.

Please review and enjoy!

XxX

"Come on, let's get it!" he said with enthusiasm (?) in his voice.

He took the dress of the rack and headed to the cash register.

"But I don't have the money for it!"

"Doesn't matter," he said in his quiet way and reached for my hand. I glared at it for a second, then took it.

XxX

I woke up feeling happier than I had in a while. Yesterday I'd also been in the first date I had in a really long time.

I got up and found the two beds empty.

Usually I was woken up in the little of the night by Alexa.

I frowned and looked under the two twin beds.

No Alex.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then walked into the kitchen.

Ella was making eggs. Gazzy and Angel were setting up the table and pouring juice. Alexa was sitting in her high chair eating dry cereal.

"Mornin' everyone," I said.

"Morning," they said back.

"Momma!" Alexa shouted.

I went over to her and picked her up and out of her chair.

"Good morning, baby girl."

"Momma!"

"Yes, Alexa?"

"Me wan' 'ookie," she said.

"You can't have a cookie right now, baby."

"Me wan' 'ookie Momma!" Alexa shouted.

"Don't you shout, Alexa Anastasia."

"How was Mr. Sexy, Dark and Emo?" Ella asked.

"His name is Fang, not Sexy, Dark and Emo. Plus, he's not emo," I replied and watched Angel and Zephyr talking about what cartoons they liked and were going to watch.

"Okay, whatever you say, but who names their kid 'Fang'?"

"Ella, it's a nickname. His real name is Nick Raven."

"Well, you never answered how your date with him went."

"It was good," I said. "You should see the dress I got for-"

I got cut off by my cell phone ringing.

"I'm going to go get that," I said and left to get my cell phone and came back go the kitchen.

I opened it and saw that it was Fang who was calling.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered and held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Max. It's me, Fang."

"Well duh, Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Is this a good time?"

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, since it's a Saturday I figured maybe you'd like to go out to the park or something? Kids like parks, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice, but I have to check if I have anything to do. Call you back, okay?"

"'Kay," he said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Ella asked

"I think Fang just asked me and Alex out to the park," I said, thinking back to what he said.

"At least he seems like a nice guy, not like a **," Ella said while giving everyone breakfast.

"You just wait, Ella. All of the guys seem nice at first, then they take out their claws slowly and rip your guts out."

"Hey! That's not true. I will be nice to girls even if they have cooties,"

Gazzy said beside me.

I smiled at my little soldier and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sure you will, baby boy because you're being raised by wonderful people, and someday you'll be a total gentleman with the ladies."

He blushed and sat down in his seat next to Angel.

I smiled at how nicely everyone was treating each other and dug into my breakfast.

XxX

Since Mom wasn't going to be home for a while, I had to bring my brother and sisters along for the trip. Therefore, Fang and I figured we would just all go to the zoo and afterwards to his house. He was also bringing along his siblings, which made me nervous. I mean, what if they LIKED Fang's past girlfriend and thought I'd messed up their relationship or something? When you're me and have seen more soap operas in your life than you can count (not to mention my ugly history with boys), you tend to get a bit paranoid.

I pulled up and the younger kids instantly got out.

I unbuckled Alexa Anastasia, placing her on my hip and took Angel's little hand in mine after I locked the door.

"I see your man, Max," Ella said in a singsong voice.

"Don't call him that, Ells. Where do you see him?" I asked quietly.

She pointed at a black convertible where Fang's head was barely visible.

We walked toward Fang's car.

When Fang saw me, he met me halfway and gave me a half hug (because I had Alex on my hip). His smell stayed behind for a little longer, but I surprisingly yearned for his arms to stay around me a bit longer.

"Hello, Princess...um, er, Anastasia," Fang said quietly, adressing Alex.

Alexa giggled and said, "Hola, Momma's novio."

I blushed and suddenly started coughing in embarrassment. Who told Alexa Anastasia Fang is my boyfriend? I didn't know but I sure as heck had a good guess.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me.

He probably didn't understand Spanish, so I was just going to play it cool.

"Sweetie, he does not speak Spanish. You've gotta talk English," I said sweetly to her.

It's good she's learning both languages, but that'll just make everything more confusing for her later on.

Alexa looks clueless and sucks her thumb, then pushes her whole fist into her mouth.

"She's so cute!" a girl says, breaking the silence.

I glance up at her and immediately notice that she's very pretty and her clothes are ones Ella would kill for. The girl has mocha-colored skin and dark hair. She's tall and skinny.

"Thanks," I said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monique, or as everyone calls me, Nudge," the girl stretched out her hand. I shook it.

"Maximum Ride. Max for short."

"You must be Fang's girl," she said excitedly. "At home, the only thing Fang talks about is you. I'm so happy for him. I mean, he's even smiling! And that's a miracle. I'm his little sister by the way," she said.

"Iggy, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Fang said besides me.

A blonde, pale-skinned boy stepped into my line of sight.

"Hello, girlfriend number one hundred. I'm Iggy. Real name's James, but don't call me that unless you want to die early," the boy said in a monotone voice while looking down at his phone.

"Iggy!" both Fang and Fang's sister yelled at the same time.

The boy looked up with an amused grin on his face.

Feisty. I like that.

He looked up at all of us, especially Ella and me. He better not be checking her out, cause after my little incident with Dylan, Mom hasn't wanted to know much about boys. Especially not boys Ella wants. She got used to the idea of Fang cause I've told her all about him and she thinks he sounds pretty good.

Something the boy said made my insides churn. Girlfriend number one hundred.

Does that mean Fang's a player or something?

While I thought about this, Fang introduced my siblings to his.

"Come on, Max," Fang took my hand and led me to the zoo entrance. He said something to the man behind the window and he let us in.

XxX

The zoo was the most fun I've ever had. Fang's siblings and mine mixed together are chaos. And totally amusing.

Arabella clutched her little stuffed penguin and licked the ice cream cone in her hand.

I'd bought the children things to remember their trip by and bought Ella a book she'd been looking at. She insisted on paying with her own money, but I had to chip in to complete the cost.

Let me tell you, their gifts burned a hole in my pocket, but hey, I love my siblings and daughter and that's one of the reasons I work. So that I can make them happy however I can, even if it does makes me a little short on cash.

"Where are we going now?" Nudge asked Fang.

"We're going home," he replied.

"Home?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Nudge asked.

"Because I want Mom and Dad to meet Max and vice versa."

"Oh."

As I climbed into my van, my stomach became a pit full of butterflies.

So, Fang's siblings liked me, that's what they showed at the least. Siblings down, parents now.

Xxx

I hope you liked that. Please review and submit ideas.

**MPHknows: I'll ask you about this also, but could you PLEASE use my OC and pair her with Iggy? Cause I absolutely LOATH eggy… I usually dislike Ella in general and I don't know why…**

REVIEW!

XOXO,

emeralgreenlove.


End file.
